pokemon
by Maria15
Summary: eveyone has a dream


Everyone has a dream that fills their hearts. but a journey they must take. a destiny to fulfill. As close are your imagination. exists a magical place. where wondrous creatures with incredible powers. help make dreams come true. It is the world of Pok`emon. People can capture pok`emon to be more then just pets. Human trainers and their pok`emon. compete against others in amazing contests. of skill and strategy. "The best trainers one day become pok`emon masters." That is a dream that burns brightly for many. but none more so then Ash Ketchum. The pride of Pallet town began his pok`emon journey. on his tenth birthday. That is the day he qualified to become a pok`emon trainer. Professor Oak gave Ash his very first pok`eball. Inside was an electric pok`emon. With whom Ash would spark a life long friendship -Pikachu. Together, Ash and Pikachu are determined. to fulfill his dream. of becoming the worlds greatest Pok`emon master. Joining them on their quest are Misty. and yours truly, Brock. in the incredible world of pok`emon. (Birds squawking)  
  
Hey, you guys stop "I do not have time for this! Said a 7-year-old boy named Tracey while he was running after the kids who Stoll his fake Pok`eball. Hey Tracey, what is wrong! Yelled a 6 year old boy named Ash as he was trying to catch up too Tracey. Those. Those big kids took "my new pok`eball Said Tracey as he was trying to catch up to the leader of the group. What! "I will help you out Tracey! Said Ash Say good-bye to your pok`eball kid!! Said a 12-year-old boy named Robert as he threw the ball over the clef.  
  
When he did that a little tiny black, orange, and white puppy dog came out from know where, and cote the pok`eball. With he fangs then he landed onto the grand. When the four boys saw the little dog they were about too catch it. When they threw their own pok`eball Tracey ran just. Just in time and blocked it then a boy named Jack was mad and walked over and used one of his Pok`emon to battle it. "I want let you catch this pok`emon his not yours Jack! Madly said Tracey as he was trying his best to protect the pok`emon. Not everything is "your this is a free country and we have rights to watch out for this young one and try to keep a of the pok`emon away from you for good. Said 'Ash as he was trying to look out for the little one.' Why "don't you babies leave before you get hurt and you little goodie-goods better stay out of this fight?" Said a 16-year-old boy named Ted as he was getting ready to get one of his pok`eballs out but then one of the kids said no to him and told him to leave it to Jack. We are not moving with out know if this pok`emon will be all right. So take your first hit Jack we are waiting to see it. Said Tracey Yeah!! That is right you cannot stop us and tell us what to do you are not are fathers are mothers!! Said Ash So be it. Come on out Ivysaur! Said Jack as he threw his gold pok`eball into the air and out came his pok`emon named Ivysaur. Ivysaur! "Ok Ivysaur use vine wipe on the pok`emon to weaken it from moving." Said Jack Ivysaur! As he said ok to what Jack said he used two vines and then attacked it. However, just in time the little dog pok`emon grade the two kids and jumped in to the air and then opened his big mouth and then used an attack called ember. Quick doge it Ivysaur fast! Said Jack Ivysaur! He then jumped into the air and used vine wipe again but this time it did hit and then it send the pok`emon and the two kids into the air. In addition, both of them got hurt at the same time they both got up at the same time well almost everybody. Hey Ash wake up come on!! Yelled Tracey as he was trying to wake up Ash but he would not even budge a mussel. Now use your razor leaf! Said jack Saur! He then started to threw big leafs from out of nowhere. Hey, houndour it looks like your friend still wants to fight with you. Said Tracey as he was waiting until Ash woke up from his sleep then he was watching the fight. Hound! He quickly graded the kids again then he used an attack called smog witch came out of his mouth like a smokescreen attack. When, he did that he jumped into the air and then took off running out off the forest and down the street. Then he came to the country and then the dog groped of one of the kids and he was Ash. Hey, will this is where I live boy. Said Ash well good-bye Tracey and nice to meet you houndour. As, houndour stopped at Ash's house. Houndour! The same here Ash Ketchum well we have to scram. here take this hat in the remember ship of are friendship Ash do not forget about me please friend. Said Tracey as he was looking at his friend and almost started to cry a little but he did not cry at all. Wait! Quit acting. "Your. Your not going home Tracey?? Asked Ash Right! I am not going home. I cannot go home with this pokemon besides we will be ok do not you worry. we will never forget you Ash will bye. Lets, go Houndour! Hound! As houndour took of as the wind was picking up speed. Will bye you two I will not forget about you guys. Yelled Ash as he was waving good-bye. 


End file.
